


Luz Goes to McDonald’s :Chapter 2:

by Spindleiskinky



Series: Luz goes to Taco Bell [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cockroach - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fart, Joe - Freeform, McDonald's, Multi, Pee, Rape, Roach, Romance, Taco Bell, Vore, cock - Freeform, eating people, i wanna fuck the cockroach, peepeepoopoo - Freeform, people fart, poop, sxey, uhhhhhhh, very hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindleiskinky/pseuds/Spindleiskinky
Summary: Since the trip to Taco Bell was a total bust, Luz and Amity ended up in the ring with a cockroach and Amity ended up breaking her spleen, while Luz had a fractured shoulder.They decided to go to McDonald’s! Nothing could possibly go wrong! Could it?Part 2 of Luz goes to Taco Bell on Wattpad
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, amity blight/joe, cockroach/the floor, pee pee/poo poo
Series: Luz goes to Taco Bell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050521
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Luz Goes to McDonald’s :Chapter 2:

**Author's Note:**

> *FARRRRTTTTTTT* opsie!!! 🤩🤨🧐😫😤😠🥵😒😝🤯🤯🤓😪🤥🤮🤐😨😂☺️😜😟🤨🤓😎😍😃🥵🖤😡🥳😃👑😨🥱😑😎😨😨🤭💕😂

Since the trip to Taco Bell was a total bust, Luz and Amity ended up in the ring with a cockroach and Amity ended up breaking her spleen, while Luz had a fractured shoulder. 

They decided to go to McDonald’s! Nothing could possibly go wrong! Could it? 

Chapter 1: the awakening

The cockroach got ready for the day. He brushed his butt and his left knee. He then ate the hairbrush and pooped.

😝fart😋 said the cockrouuch as he farted. Uhh he at McDonald’s now.

He order Big Mac with extra cock. He sip cock and fart.

Luz and Amity enter. OH NO!!!!!!! COCKROACH IS HERE!! Amity peed her pants and ate a half eaten Big Mac. Luz ate the pee. Cockroach then saw them and ate them. Yum!!!

SUDDENLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AMITY’S EX BOYFRIWND SLAPPED THE DOOR OPEN AND ATE THE COCKROUCH WITH HIS GIANORMUS LIPS!!!!!!!!! Joe became God himself and T-posed on life.

the end~~~


End file.
